The Night After (Midsommar Fanfiction)
by anonymousmountain
Summary: This is the happenings of the night after the fire rite. This is a Midsommar Dani/Pelle Fanfiction. If you'd like me to continue the story please comment and let me know!
1. Chapter 1

The Night After

-After the ending of the fire rite

Dani, dressed in her huge flower garb falls backwards to sit on the ground, watching as the fire dies out. As the flames lick at the blue sky and the yellow paint of the triangular temple, it disappears from sight, the Hargans loud droning starts to die down as their brother passes on and is no longer in pain.

Dani continues to sit and stare although it is now over. Christian is gone, Mark, Josh, Connie, Simon, everyone who shared in her experience of being an outsider is gone. She is now alone with the Hargans. But strangely, a sense of confidence rushes over her.

Yes, she is the only American here, and doesn't speak Swedish, but she has experienced so much more love here and community and shared emotions than she has anywhere else. The Hargans sat with her, shared her pain, went to the place that Christian never cared to go to carry her out.

As she pondered this, she felt a motion beside her and she turned to see what was disrupting her trance.

It was Pelle.

Thoughts and memories of Pelle rushed into her head. The first time they met, traveling to Sweden, his birthday gift, their shared kiss after she won the May Queen.

Pelle. Pelle. Pelle.

Pelle looked deep into her eyes and placed his hands on Dani's cheeks.

"Dani, what are you thinking?" Pelle asks with a quiet gentle tone.

"I..I just don't want to be alone.." A tear slides down Dani's cheek, but doesn't make it far before Pelle wipes it away with his thumb.

"Oh Dani.. If it is okay with you, I will never let you be alone. We, this community, will never let you feel alone. You are now our core, our reason for everything we have or will have in the future. You are our future. Most importantly, if you'll have me, you are my future."

Dani brings her hand up to hold Pelle's as it cups her cheek, more tears start to slide out of her eyes and she nods.

A smile breaks out on Pelle's face and he pulls her in to kiss her with more passion than Dani had ever experienced before.

She melts into him, sucking in a deep breath through her nose to balance out the deep butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. She wanted to forget about her studies in America, forget about Christian and everything he put her through about Mark and Josh.

She just wanted to exist here with Pelle.

But unfortunately, their kiss had to end.

She opened her eyes to Pelle looking deep into her with a smile.

-After the kiss, getting ready for bed

Pelle carried Dani to bed, the large flower dress needed to be removed so she could get into her own pajamas. She tried reaching for the ties at the back of the dress, but seemed unable to reach the one at her mid back.

"Pelle.. could you help me?" Dani turned to show him the back of the dress and the tie she couldn't reach.

Pelle stepped over to her and ran his fingertips gently down the back of her neck and slowly down to the middle of her back where the tie was situated. He made sure to touch her lower back as much as he could while he pulled on the ends of the tie. Pelle noticed Dani visibly shiver from his touch.

Dani stepped out of the dress, she was wearing a white cotton dress and a sort of undergarment for the extravagant flower dress.

She turned and faced Pelle. She noticed his eyes run up from her legs to her stomach paused on the curves of her chest and then settled on her face.

She had never felt so seen.

She had never felt so..wanted.

But as much as she wanted Pelle, something had happened today. The ending to a life she had known for so long. A relationship she had given everything to.

Dani needed to sleep. She looked toward her bed and Pelle saw the exhaustion in her eyes.

"You have been through a lot, you should get some rest." Pelle grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. "I will be right next to you should you need anything at all."

Dani got into her bed and rested her head on the pillow and watched Pelle undress and get into his own bed next to hers.

They stared into each others eyes until Dani couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

-Pelle's dream

Pelle had had a few drinks. Like kind of a lot of drinks. He was used to hallucinogens, but unfortunately he wasn't used to vodka. And that seemed to be what the college kids around him were used to drinking in America. Deciding to sit down on the couch so he didn't have to try so hard to stand, a small framed modestly dressed girl came into his view. He watched her for awhile, he watched her mannerisms and saw how disconnected she seemed from the happenings around her, but still polite when addressed. He almost wanted to take the risk of walking to go and talk to her. Just as he was about to brace himself against the armchair of the couch he saw Christian walk over and place a hand on the middle of her back and lean down to greet her with a kiss. A dispassionate one he noted, but still a kiss. He had met Christian a few times, they were in a couple classes together and a few study groups.

That must be Dani, he thought to himself. Pelle had heard things about Dani, needy, clingy, over dramatic. He had always felt that his friends were too hard on her, that all human emotion was warranted to the person who felt them and that it should be respected and acknowledged, but for some reason his friends seem to be..indifferent towards her pain. Almost annoyed that it took Christian away from them.

Christian pulled Dani over to where Pelle was sitting on the couch. Pelle sat up straight and pulled on his shirt in a last effort to look like he wasn't about to crumble into the couch.

"Pelle, this is my girlfriend Dani, Dani this is my friend Pelle." Christian said introducing them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Dani held her hadn't out for him to shake and Pelle accepted her hand with a smile. He went to kiss the top of her hand but caught himself.

"Likewise Dani." Pelle flashed her the best smile he could muster, and noticed Dani's eyes lingering on his.

"So how are you liking America? I hear you're from Sweden. I've always wanted to go, it sounds beautiful" Dani walked around the coffee table to sit next to Pelle while Christian went off to find a drink.

"I do like it here, lots of things to do and see, but I do miss home dearly and can't wait to return." Pelle had sadness in his voice, thinking about his family, his community, always made him a little sad inside.

"I can only imagine, its hard enough with my family only a few states away., much less an entirely different country" Dani looked down at the floor.

Pelle turned towards Dani and looked into her eyes, and lightly laid his hand over hers, hoping she would really hear and understand what he wanted to say to her.

"Everything you feel regardless if it seems weak in comparison to someone else's experience, is valid and worthy of expression."

No one had ever talked to Dani like that..

-The next morning

Dani awoke to Pelle still silently dreaming on the bed next to her. She stretched out her legs into a more comfortable position on the tiny wooden bed, but her focus was on Pelle. As she lay there watching him sleep she thought back to the first time she saw him.

It was a party and she had been running late, she remembers thinking that Christian must be missing her as this was supposed to be their night out together. He said he just wanted to make a quick stop at the party before they head out to dinner, but once she got there she knew that he hadn't even noticed her absence, or the fact that she had arrived.. She said hello to a few people, but was so upset about Christian not noticing her that she stayed low-key for awhile. She noticed a man sitting on the couch that looked like he was in a trance, but when she walked around the room she noticed his eyes were actually following her. She felt..flattered and seen, it was unlike anything Christian had made her feel lately. But speaking of, there he was coming over to her. Twenty-five minutes after she got there.

"I've been here for so long Christian, you didn't notice me?" Dani was clearly upset.

Christian shrugged, "Sorry babe, been busy talking to Josh and Mark." Christian was looking for a way out of the situation when he noticed Pelle on the couch. "Here why don't you come meet my friend.."

Dani snapped back to reality, back to her new life with Pelle. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like the events of last night couldn't penetrate the dreamscape he existed in. She wondered if any of it even bothered him at all. Then she wondered could this have all been to bring Pelle and her together? Was this fated or did Pelle invite them because he wanted Christian out of the way?

She shook her head, she knew there were too many variables for that. She was the one who chose Christian. She could have chosen the person from the village and Christian and her could have taken the next step together to deal with the ending of the Midsommar ritual. She wasn't sure what would have happened, she doubted they would let them go, but at least they would have been together to face that. She shook her head, she knew she didn't want that. Not after what he had done. Not after the years of neglect he had put her through.

She looked back at Pelle.

This was what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

~Thanks to everyone who followed and commented, I really appreciate any support! Here's Chapter 2 for you. 3

As Dani sat there watching Pele start to yawn and wake up for the day, an overwhelming chill ran through her body. What was that feeling? She wondered. Fear? Depression? Anxiety? So many things could and should be running through her. But with the physical shake she made to get them off, the feeling itself dissipated and she was able to focus back on Pelle.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked over at her sheepishly.

"Good morning Dani." Dani followed Pelle's eyes as they traveled from her face down the curve of her neck and down to rest on her chest. His eyes were only there for a second, but Dani definitely caught it and she smiled a little to herself. She liked when he noticed her. It made her feel beautiful and seen. It made her feel like when Pelle gave her that first portrait. Like someone was finally seeing her.

"Good morning Pelle." Dani smiled. She looked down at the floor to see where her shoes were. But when she looked up again Pelle was there putting his hands around her face and pulling in for a deep breath taking kiss. Dani's lips tightened around his and pulled them in closer.

"Mmm", Pelle moans and pulls his lips towards her ear."It gets better every single time." Pelle whispered the words so softly and she could feel his breath with every word glide around her ear. Until the feeling of his words consumed her.

She looked back up into his eyes once he pulled away and just stared, enamored. This person has actually saved me.. she thought.

As people start to wake up and walk around, Dani become more aware of how thin her pajamas were and people could probably see exactly how she was feeling through her shirt. She pulled her blankets up and grabbed for her bag, but not before Pelle noticed and smirked.

Dani grabbed her clothes and went to change. She looked around in the dressing room and realized everyone else had changed and she was alone. She couldn't really remember the last time she had real privacy.

It all had just happened so fast, one thing after another and the drugs and the death and the choices. Dani felt herself slide to the floor.

The choices.

Dani was taking quite a long time to get changed. Pelle was already dressed and waiting on his bed for her to come back out so he could talk her through the day and everything he had planned. He started to tap his fingers against the bed when he decided it had been too long and got up to go see her. He wondered if he was overreacting just because he really just wanted to see her. To be around her. Pelle walked around the corner to the dressing area and saw Dani slumped on the floor with tears slowly falling onto her chest.

Pelle walked quickly over and knelt beside her.

"Dani? Dani, what's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Dani's water glazed eyes looked over at him. She shook her head and just folded into herself.

"What did I do Pelle? What did I do?" Dani was crying harder than ever.

"You gave a sacrifice for this community. You honored the Gods and now you can belong here with us. Our May queen. Our reason to go on another year. Yes, you made a hard decision. But because of that," he paused to grab her hand,"because of what you did, we can now grow together."

Dani sniffled and looked shyly up at Pelle.

"This is not how I would have wanted you to choose me Dani." Pelle closed his eyes and for a moment she thought he was going to cry as well. "I wanted you to choose me back in the states. When I saw you at that party for the first time."

Dani couldn't believe his feelings had gone back that far.

"How well do you remember meeting me?" Dani asked.

"It was all I thought about every time you were around me." He said softly. "Anytime I saw you again after that night all I could think of was you in that short orange shirt that showed your stomach, and those pants that fit loosely against your hips. What I wouldn't give to see you in that outfit again" Pelle followed the curve of Dani's body with his eyes. "But mostly, I remembered how sad you looked. How sad you looked when you were trying to get him to notice you were there. I didn't put it together until he introduced me to you, but that's what the sadness was," Pelle traced his finger around the side of Dani's face and down her neck."being invisible to the people who matter most to you."

Dani had never felt so exposed. Exposed in so many aspects, her emotions, her relationships, and not to mention her clothes.

"But you noticed me?" Dani asked quietly.

"The second I saw you, I couldn't look at anything else. You became my sun and all I could do was try to get closer, but had to keep a distance."

Dani let the words sink in to her. My sun. She could feel the warm rays of light that the words brought to her. She looked down at his hands on her hips holding her to him. She liked the feeling. The feeling of support. That's when she noticed he had pulled her into his lap.

She looked up at him and their eyes were level to each other and only inches away.

"I see you too Pelle." Dani ran her fingers through his hair and let her fingers flow down his neck tickling his skin and down to his muscular shoulders and across his chest. Although he had clothes on she remembered the time she had seen him without a shirt on when they had all gone to the lake. The memory filled her with warmth that moved down below her stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Pelle asked as if he knew she was thinking about him.

"How much I want to kiss you again."

They were interrupted. One of the adults, Dani thought her name was Lucia, was sent to see if they were coming to eat with everyone. Pelle had told her that she was not feeling well and that he would take care of her for the day and not to expect them to be around. Lucia nodded and went to tell the others.

The interruption had halted the pent up feelings they were starting to release between them. However, Dani was looking forward to Pelle taking care of her all day. Whatever that meant here because nothing seemed to be the same as she knew.

"So how exactly are you going to be taking care of me today?" Dani asked slyly, sending a subtle but suggestive look towards Pelle.

He smiled, "Today we are taking a short hike to a very secret place that I have never showed anyone." Pelle gently lifts her and sets her on the ground and stands up. He offers her his hand to help her to her feet.

"A secret place you say? Hmm." Dani said laughing and taking his hand to get up. "And you're taking me? I feel so special."

Pelle grabbed her waist and leaned her in so his lips were against hers and whispered, "You're most special to me."

Dani mooned and went to finish changing.

After getting all of there stuff together they started to head out of the room when Pelle grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Dani looked down at their hands. His were so much bigger than hers and they felt strong and rough against her smooth hands.

The sensation of the friction between them made Dani smile and thoughts of everything that had happened in her life began to fade to the background as Pelle led her through a winding trail of breathtaking scenery and all the colors she had ever thought to exist.

She had never seen anything so beautiful.

After the hike, that included a little off trailing to get to Pelle's place, Dani felt more relaxed than ever. This place had that affect on her. She looked around, there was a small pool of crystal clear water where the moss was so green and the tide would make all of the individual pieces swirl in all directions. Everything was so vibrant from the water, to the trees, to the rocks. She felt like she had just been existing in grey forever and suddenly she had upgraded to a higher quality existence.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen Pelle." Dani couldn't stop staring at everything, finding new things to see. She noticed a deer walking in the trees on the other side of the pond, two birds chasing each other and a small snake gliding out of the water and into the grass.

Pelle laid out a blanket and motioned for her to sit.

Dani sat, and even at this new angle she found something new in her environment to be amazed at. This time however, it wasn't the scenery. It was Pelle.

He seemed to shine in the sun, his pale skin aglow on the warm sunny day.

"Can I ask again what you are thinking?" Pelle asked Dani nudging her with his shoulder.

Dani smirked, "I was wondering how I got here.. To this place with you. This is not at all what I thought my life would become."

"We often have to deal with that reality throughout our life."

"Do you regret anything..?" Dani asked with a broken tone in her voice.

Pelle who was picking at some grass broke his attention and looked over at Dani.

"I do not." He said it so strongly and with such confidence Dani forgot for a moment the decisions that had led them here. "I don't regret anything that has led you to be in this place with me."

Dani let out a breath she had been holding in since she had thought of the question. He was in this for her. She was the center of his universe. And never had she felt that, and never had she been so drunk in the feeling of being seen by someone who mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hey everyone, before you read I'm changing the rating to M because there is mature content in this chapter so just be aware! I want to thank everyone who has favorited this story, this is my first ever writing something like this so any **constructive **criticism is welcome, as well as words of encouragement of course! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!

Pelle wasn't sure how long they had been out by the rock pool, but the sun was quickly falling behind the trees and a warm red was starting to set around them. He looked down and saw that Dani had fallen asleep on his lap. It was hard to resist running his fingers through her soft hair. She was so beautiful, every moment he saw her there was something new about her he hadn't noticed before. Especially now they were in closer quarters and he saw her in more positions and moods than he ever had before. He realized just how complex she could be.

He supposed she had always had a face on when she was around him and all of his friends. How could he blame her for that though, he would probably do the same. What an uncomfortable situation for her to have to hide all of her feelings around them. Dani was just a different kind of person, emotional and raw and real. Almost like she was misplaced in America where your personal feelings aren't necessarily encouraged to be out in the open for fear of stereotyping or others perception of you.

But she belonged here, where she could feel everything she felt, and it would be okay and no one would judge and no one would think anything differently of her.

She needed that support system, he could give her something she had never necessarily had before. Something that would be good for her instead of just tear her down like Christian did.

Dani started to move her head and took a deep breath in.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dani asked with the sleep still in her voice.

"The sun just went down, so maybe 7 or 8, we can head back if you want?"

Dani looked around, there was still some light in the sky and she could see everything just fine, a beautiful blue tint filtered the scenery around her and she took a deep breath in as she sat up.

"No actually, is it okay if we stay for a little bit longer?" Dani didn't want to admit, but she really wanted to be alone with Pelle.

Pelle smirked, "Of course we can stay, we can stay as long as you like." Pelle grabbed his backpack and pulled out an oil lamp. He set it between them and struck a match to light it. Once lit it cast a soft warm glow that encompassed them.

"Oh well now I want to stay all night." Dani laughed softly.

Their eyes settled on each other, their faces only inches away.

"So let's stay," Pelle said pulling his hand up to her cheek, "let's stay all night here together."

"Shouldn't we let them know where we are? We've been gone all day." Dani didn't want them to come looking for them or for them to worry.

"It's okay, before we left I let them know we could be gone for a night or so, and that we just needed some time together to work everything out. They'll send a search party tomorrow night if we aren't back." Pelle was pleased that Dani was concerned about his family, her family. Their family.

"So we get to be alone out here?" Dani asked with a small smile.

"Only if you want to be."

Dani nodded and moved closer to his lips.

"You're all I seem to be wanting lately." Dani whispered against his lips and pulled his lower lip between her teeth.

Pelle let out the smallest groan, and if it wasn't so silent around them aside from the crickets in the grass and the soft waves of the pool, she wasn't sure she would have heard it, but she was so happy she did because it sparked something in her that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

"There's no one here to interrupt us this time." Pelle pointed out happily.

"So don't interrupt." Dani laughed and pushed him on his back to the ground and spread her legs to straddle him.

Pelle looked up at her and moved his hands to her hips.

"I've thought about this for such a long time." Pelle admitted.

"I hope it lives up to your expectations." Dani teased. She felt confident and beautiful, Pelle had that effect on her. It was something she didn't really feel with Christian, she had always just felt like a chore to him in regards to their sex life. And their normal relationship too, she guessed.

Pelle was different. Just by looking in his eyes while he stared up at her and the way they caressed her. Even with all of this beautiful scenery around them, she was the only thing that he saw.

Pelle slid his hands up her sides and she started to move her hips against him very slowly. She felt him get hard beneath her. His hands moved slowly back down her sides to grab her ass and control the motions of her hips.

She had never experienced this trance before. But that's exactly what it was, a trance. Their eyes staring deep into each others while Dani moved against him and silent groans escaped their lips feeling everything start to build up.

Dani leaned down to kiss his neck and with each kiss starts to bite soft and then harder and harder until she hears Pelle suck in a sharp breath. She smiled to herself and pulled up his shirt to see his soft but muscular chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can take it slow Dani."

Dani shook her head, "I want to let go. I need to let go just for a minute," she felt a small tear escape her eye. Was she sad? No, she didn't feel sad, it was just more of a release like the first drop of rain before a hail storm. A precursor to the emotions that were ready to spill out.

And that tear sparked the fire.

Dani dove in and kissed Pelle hard digging her teeth into his lip and sliding her tongue between his teeth feeling his tongue dance with hers. She pressed her body against his trying to feel every inch of him that she could. One of his arms wrapped around her lower back while he held her cheek close to his.

Dani's mind drifted, but was still present. It was some sort of euphoria, nothing else mattered except what was happening right now. And this was what she desperately needed.

Pelle pulled off Dani's shirt and saw that light blue lace bra she was wearing. He couldn't look away, his eyes tracing the curved edges of the lace that held in her breasts.

His arm slid up her back and undid the clasp at the back and he felt the bra fall down between them, but kept his eyes on her and the sight of her bare chest.

He never thought he would be in this moment.

He started kissing her stomach and letting his hands explore the other areas of her body while his lips made it up between her breasts. He took a deep breath in and smelled her. She smelled of lavender and rain and.. his mouth started to water.

"I can't get enough of you Dani. You're so beautiful" Pelle admitted.

Dani let out the breath she had been holding in as Pelle started to bite her nipple softly.

"Harder." Dani said breathless. And Pelle obeyed, biting down harder as he rolled her underneath him.

Pelle grabbed at the waist of her pants and started to pull them down kissing every new inch of skin that was revealed until he had pulled them off completely. He slid his hands slowly back up her legs making her shiver as he got closer to her center.

He kissed the inside of her thighs and moved towards her lips where he used his fingers to spread her apart and flicked his tongue against her clit.

Dani's hips started to grind and her back started to arch as his face dove down into her and his hands wrapped underneath her legs to hold her against him. She felt every slide of his tongue as it made its way around her clit and down inside of her. She started moaning soft but then they grew louder and louder as he worked. She started to feel her orgasm edge.

"Pelle you have to fuck me, please. Please I'm begging you." Dani cried.

Pelle sat up and let out a small laugh.

"As you wish." He beamed.

Pelle pulled off his pants in a quick motion and his large thick cock fell out. Dani stared at it as he pushed the tip into her entrance. Even that made her squirm with pleasure.

Dani held her breath as Pelle slid inside of her. Fuck, this felt so good she thought.

Pelle started to pump slowly into her fascinated with the way her breasts moved with every push. It was almost a trance, but naturally he felt himself pump faster and faster.

Dani wanted more and pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him and started to bounce up and down. She loved the feeling off her breasts bouncing and the look on Pelle's face as he watched them.

Her orgasm was coming back and she felt Pelle's grip tighten on her hips as he started to control their rhythm. He reached his hand up and grabbed her breast and pulled hard on one of her nipples. He could feel her orgasm as she started to shake and let out a loud pent up moan.

He looked up at Dani to see her eyes closed and face up towards the sky, she was letting go of everything and just letting the feeling of him inside her consume her mind and body as she started to relax and get her breathing back.

As Pelle started to cum his last few thrusts were powerful and Dani fell on top of him and bit his neck hard as he came inside of her. Pelle let out a carnal sound of pleasure and dug his nails into her skin.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. And he didn't think he could ever let it go.


End file.
